


I'm Feeling Twenty-Two

by warmcuppatea (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Butt Plugs, M/M, Songfic, Spanking, dying bc 22 by taylor swift, im sorry, this is NOT okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is turning twenty two. Harry's making sure that he feels it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Feeling Twenty-Two

Louis had tried to make it a quiet birthday.

The band had been in America for so long. So, so long, promoting Midnight Memories, and while he loved the fans, he just wanted to go home. Take a load off. But even that wouldn't happen because he had to go to Doncaster and see all the girls and his mum, and then he had to go on a 'date' with Eleanor, and he had to see Stan, of course, so he was very happy to be done with all the shit and get back into London, to his flat, where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

He was so done with everything. Simon had given him a new car - A publicity stunt, he was sure. Simon hated him, - Eleanor had thrown a nice, little party with all their 'friends', and Stan had given him a nice card since he knew Louis didn't want anything and he told Harry he didn't even want to think of his birthday. He hadn't even put an emoji at the end of the text, so Harry knew he was serious.

He said his typical hello to the doorman and grabbed the mail (Harry always forgot), before going up to their normal flat, on the 16th floor. He pulled out his key and slid it in, jiggling just a bit before walking inside. The lights were out, just as he expected, and he took his coat off. He took his time hanging it up and looked around, almost fondly. He loved his and Harry's flat, and they rarely got time there. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his mug from the cabinet, filling it up with ice cold water from the refrigerator as he looked at all the maginets and sticky notes left. He smiled and ran his fingers over them and took a sip of his water. 

He turned to walk back to their room when he saw a pair of eyes. He squeaked a bit, but calmed when he looked closer. The bright green orbs allowed his tense body to relax, and he set his mug down. 

"You're up awfully late." Louis said softly, looking at the taller boy across the room. 

"It's only eleven." Harry said slowly, thoughtfully. "I had to stay up, anyways."

Louis gazed at him, and made his way across the living room. "And why is that?" He asked. "I figured you'd be out with Nick or something."

Harry shrugged noncomittally. "I had to give you something for your birthday." He said, a smirk growing on his face.

"I don't want anything." He said simply, finally making it to the boy and giving him a hug. "You knew that."

Harry's arms wrapped around him, and a kiss was pressed to his temple. He was very fond of the boy. "I didn't buy anything. It's not even a present. I just." Harry stopped for a second, figuring his phrasing. "It's your 22nd birthday.. And I figured you should feel 22."

Louis was about to give a quizzical look, until Harry pulled his hand from behind his back. Louis gasped a little. The paddle was thick, deep red, but worn. Louis had seen it many times. He wasn't sure why, but every year, Harry had spanked him on his birthday and he hadn't put up one protest. It made it's appearance every year, and they never talked about it because.. Well, they were Harry and Louis. It didn't need to be said.

Louis felt smaller than Harry, suddenly. He always was, of course, but certain times it just felt more distinct. Louis glanced up at Harry, waiting.

"You're gonna feel 22 after I'm done with you." He said softly and smirked. He sat down on the couch and smiled. "Over my lap, babe?"

Louis felt himself following and leaning himself right over Harry's knees. His hands found their way to the floor, and he balanced himself, toes barely touching on the other side. He took a breath, steadying himself emotionally.

Harry rubbed his bum softly. "Such a nice, twenty two year old bum.." He mumbled to himself as he appreciated it. "It's lovely. You know how much I love it."

Louis knew Harry was waiting for a response, so he nodded. He let his eyes shut softly, as Harry let his hand come down. Louis inhaled. Harry's pace was even and quick, as he spanked the newly twenty two year old's bottom. Every minute or so, he'd rub it softly. By the time Harry stopped, Louis was wincing softly.

Harry snuck his hands under Louis' stomach. "It's been a long year, hm?" His hands snaked to the button and undid it. His hand inched to the zipper and pulled down slowly. "And you've been awfully naughty this year, haven't you been, Boobear?"

After a minute of thought, Louis nodded. All the times he'd teased Harry on stage, rubbed his bum and teased him when Harry had no place to release the energy.. Louis had been bad and nodding was the only confirmation he could give.

Harry unzipped the trousers and pulled them down. "I know, babe." He said, pushing them to his knees. "But after this, you'll be completely forgiven, you know that." He hummed and rubbed his soft bum. "You'll feel twenty two after this, babe." He said and picked up the paddle. "Give it some kisses, Lou." He said, holding it before his face.

Harry's tone was perfectly demanding. Louis bit his lip and kissed it softly, experimentally. He knew from previous years what Harry wanted. 'Like you want to make love to it, Louis..' he had said in years previous. He softly started to kiss it, using his tongue, cheeks heating up. Harry knew exactly what it did to him. It humiliated him, but at the same time.. It turned him on. 

Once Harry was satisfied, he pulled the paddle away. "Count out for me, love. Like a good boy." He hummed softly.

Louis nodded. He waited for Harry's first stroke, even though he knew it wouldn't happen yet. After a few minutes of palpable suspense, Louis felt his boxers being tugged down. He let his eyes cast to the floor, embarrassed. 

"You always get so pink on your cheeks, both of them.." Harry hummed. "And so hard. Love when you get hard for it." He said.

Louis gasped as the paddle struck him for the first time in a year. His eyes squeezed shut. It was an aching pain, that lasted, right in the middle of his left cheek. He took a shaky breath and said, "One, thank you Harry."

Harry smiled and lovingly rubbed over the paddlemark. "Of course, baby."

Harry laid down the smacks into a nice pattern, covering his mid thighs to the top of his cheeks. By ten, Louis was wincing. Twenty, he was tearing up, and by twenty two, his cock was hard against his stomach and he was sobbing. "T-twenty two, thank you, 'Azza." He sniffled, laying limp over Harry's large lap.

Harry nodded and rubbed over the red bum, reaching onto the table for a conviently placed jar of cooling creme. He took a few minutes to lusciously rub it into Louis' bum, whispering to him. "What a good boy you are, Lou. Such a good boy, so forgiven and loved."

Once the sharp pain had dulled, Harry helped him up, leaning him against the arm of the couch. "Spread your legs, love." Harry said.

Louis stood on shaky legs but nodded, holding the side of the couch and spreading his legs as far as his bunched jeans would allow. He looked around, wiping his eyes, and realized Harry had even decorated the flat for Christmas, and that the tree was half full of presents. He wiped his eyes more and thought about all the gifts he had to wrap, that he couldn't even go to sleep and take the pressure off yet. Part of him thought that Harry knew that, and it just made him love the boy even more.

The feeling of a slick finger against his bumhole snapped him from his thoughts.  He relaxed his muscles a bit and let Harry slip his slick didgit into his hole, leaning his head down against the cushion.

Harry smiled and slid his finger in, before adding another. He scissored Louis slowly, until his breathing was ridgid as his cock.  Harry placed kisses along his neck, and slid into him.

Their sex was usually lust filled, passionate, hot sex, but birthdays were an exception. Both reflected a lot and it was slow, loving, and methodical. But somehow, it was perfect. Louis came within minutes, having been turned on for so long. He leaned against the arm and caught his breath. Harry was cumming minutes later and as he pulled out, he slid a small plug in. 

"What a perfect boy." Harry cooed, pulling him up and kissing him. "I love you, happy birthday." He said, finally returning to his normal self.

Louis hugged him tight before letting Harry ease up his bottoms. Harry placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled. "Meet me in bed when you've finished wrapping?"

Louis nodded and smiled. "Course, twat." He teased softly, and kissed him once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. Harry returned the sentiment sweetly before yawning and heading off to bed.

\--

Louis was halfway through wrapping presents, when he thought about it. Harry had certainly made him feel twenty two, alright. Twenty two spanks with the hardest paddle he'd laid eyes on. He hummed to himself and wondered if he would ever be good, and escape the birthday spanking one year.

He laughed out loud. He would be just as much of a ruckus as before.

He always looked forward to his birthday.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself.  
> asdfghj//  
> kudos


End file.
